


Reunited

by Violent_Bulldog



Series: Early Hours Angst [7]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Accidental Death, Accidental Self-Harm, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, Execution, F/M, Gore, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I think this is the first that i’ve wrote about Elizabeth, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kinda?, Mild Gore, Nightmares, Other, Reincarnation, Scars, Shitty Ending tbh, Tags Are Hard, Unhappy Ending, accidental suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Nightmares can influence a person’s actions...
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Elizabeth I of England, Anne Boleyn/Henry Percy 6th Earl of Northumberland (Mentioned), Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England, Catherine of Aragon/Henry VIII of England
Series: Early Hours Angst [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768336
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags for any trigger warnings

A scar reopening was never pleasant. The way the weak skin would split open once again, releasing blood and pus and straight-up gunk from the wound. 

You probably imagined a scar on someone’s arm or leg, maybe from a bike accident or a car crash or maybe even a knife from a fight. You see that image in your head? Times it by fifty and image it on someone’s neck.

Anne Boleyn seemed to be cursed, both in her past life and her present one. Being forced to leave the love of her life and marry the king of England, who was already married? Yeah, she did that. Failed to give said king a son? Yep, done that too. Been accused of adultery and incest by the king because he wanted a reason to get rid of her and the simply having a daughter instead of a son wasn’t quite a good enough excuse? Oh, funny enough, that happened as well. Had her head chopped off because of said accusations? Yeah, you guess it. 

And then, after being reincarnated by whatever fucking higher power along with the five other wives of her amazing ex-husband (seriously, how does a person get married six fucking times?), she was left with a thick, jagged scar that seemed to connect her head to her body once again. 

And it hurt. The scar burned and itched and made her wish that she had just stayed dead because, holy shit did it hurt. 

In this new life, Anne had nightmares frequently. Shocking, I know, but after your husband has you blatantly murdered, I think it’s acceptable. But, these nightmare weren’t just your ordinary nightmares where a killer is chasing you, but you can’t seem to run fast enough. Oh no, these nightmares were linked to the memories from her previous life. From Henry being a manipulative prick to her execution in front of hundreds, Anne had a fair amount of things to be terrorised over.

Often, she woke up sobbing. She’d never been one to admit that she was scared, but my god, she was fucking terrified whenever a nightmare was just a little bit too accurate. She never learned why, but in her state of hysteria, she would claw at her neck. The scar was tight and burning and it felt like it was choking her. Almost likes hands around her neck. His hands.

Of course, being a scar meant that it was sensitive, so it wasn’t really surprising to Anne when she came back to her senses and saw blood under her nails. Never anything too major, just small cuts made into the inflamed flesh. Never too bad. Never too bad...

Anne jared awake, immediately stifling a scream. This was the worst nightmare by far, even worse than the one where she saw her own execution from another person’s perspective. 

She was older, maybe in her mid-thirties, and there was a young girl beside her, who couldn’t be older than seventeen. Elizabeth. Her Elizabeth. But, her daughter didn’t smile. She didn’t laugh or joke or show any sign of joy to have her mother by her side. Instead, she looked... angry? There was something burning in her eyes, like a mix of anger, disgust and regret all at once. 

Anne blinked, and suddenly she was at the Tower of London again. She felt herself being pushed down to her knees and closed her eyes, knowing exactly what was about to happen. But, there was another thud to her left. Another person. She opened her eyes again and saw Elizabeth, their eyes meeting for a brief second. The sheer look of hatred from her daughter made Anne shiver, but she couldn’t look away. She was unsure of what caused her daughter to look at her in such a way. Perhaps it was the rumours of what Anne had done against the king. But, surely Elizabeth didn’t believe that her mother would do those sorts of things, right?

Their eyes stayed locked as the executioner raised his sword and stuck it down on Elizabeth’s neck. Anne tried to scream, to move, to protect her daughter, but she couldn’t. Her body was numb to her mind’s orders and instead, she watched her daughter’s head fall to the ground. Meer seconds later, she felt the same sword strike her own neck, before she was brought back to the real world.

The scar was burning worse than ever before and before she could even think about the action, Anne raked her nails along it in a desperate attempt to ease the agony. And everything stopped. The pain, the ringing in her ears, the tears that were seeping down her cheeks, all of it. 

Blood gushed profusely from the now-split-open scar, mixing in with the loose skin and pus from the skin being abruptly separated. Anne could only gasp at the sensation, her mind going numb and her vision growing spotted. She tasted the metallic pang of the blood in her mouth and the bitterness of regret on the back of her tongue. Had Elizabeth had the same bitterness in her mouth during the nightmare? 

Anne’s body fell back down against her mattress as the blood continued to spew from the open wound. As her eyes closed, she wondered what her Elizabeth thought of her. Did she hate her mother for the crimes she’d been accused of, or did she find it in her heart to love the woman that she could hardly even remember? Anne would have to asked her as soon as they were reunited.

And they were reunited much quicker than planned. 


End file.
